


Snow white queen

by maddiemotionless15



Category: MEJIBRAY, Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemotionless15/pseuds/maddiemotionless15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You belong to me my snow white queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow white queen

There was something wrong with me, there had to be. It just seemed like every time I fell for a guy he turned out to be fucked up or he cheated on me. Is it my fault, am I just unlovable? I had to fall for him didn't I, he was so sweet so caring at first but then it all changed. Hiro why did you have to change?

Since then I had moved houses quite a few times, I couldn't risk him finding me again. I fell for him deeper and deeper every time, why can't I resist him? I locked my door and quickly undressed.

" Stoplight, lock the door. Don't look back, undress in the dark and hide it from you. All of you."

It was different once, he was kind and gentle but know he was just plain violent. I hated some of the things that he asked me to do but I was to in love with him to realize the underlying abuse. I guess I was stupid and deserved everything that came to me. Why was I still covering for him?, it was full on abuse and I had enough of him.

" You'll never know the way your words have haunted me, I can't believe you'd ask these things of me. You don't know me now or ever."

It was true, I didn't really know him but he seemed to know me. I should have realized the moment that he asked me out that he was a little creepy, who am I kidding he is completely creepy. I used to work at a cafe, he approached me one day and seemed to know a lot about me. A couple of days later he asked me out and me being my naive self said yes and never questioned a single thing that he did. That was my past life, now all I do is run. 

I still hear his voice sometimes, he used to sing to me. Not in the romantic way but in the way of making me submit to him asking me to say that I belonged to him. I doubt he ever loved me, he probably only saw me as an object that he could do as he pleased with. I could still hear him sing:

You belong to me my snow white queen, There's nowhere to run. So lets just get it over. Soon I know you'll see, you're just like me. Don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you.

I didn't really want to fall asleep but I was tired, he couldn't find me here could he. With those thoughts in my head I drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Hiro", I whimpered "please stop" as he crashed the whip upon my body once more.

"Tsuzuku, my love you are mine and only mine don't forget that", he snarled at me.

Why didn't he see the pain that he put me through?

Hiro, I thought you loved me.

 

Shaking and whimpering, I finally woke up. Thank god it was just a dream!

" Wake up in a dream, frozen fear. All your hands on me,I can't scream. I can't scream."

 

Even in my dreams, I can't get away as he is there. He is always there.

"I can't escape the twisted way you think of me, I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. I don't sleep."

Suddenly, the door crashed open and I was stood face to face with the man of my nightmares.

"Hiro"

" It's me baby", he said whist getting closer. My heart began racing faster and faster, how did he find me?

It was then he started the song I hated so much:

" Say you belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so lets just get it over, soon i know you'll see you're just like me. Don't scream anymore cause all I want is you."

Swiftly, he removed all my clothes and attacked my neck, biting down on it as he got up to straddle my waist and before I knew it I was spread out for him - tied to the bed. I couldn't escape.

I can't save your life, though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting. I'm losing my mind and you just stand there as my world divides. 

" Say you belong to me, my snow white queen. There's nowhere to run so lets just get it over, soo I know you'll see your'e just like me. Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you."

The pain in my body intensified as he thrust inside of me, I could feel the blood dripping down my thighs as he went faster and faster not even waiting for me to adjust to his size. In that moment I realized that I could never get rid of him- I could never lose him, he was always there. I couldn't get away. Tears poured down my cheeks as he continued to thrust inside of me, why do I trust people so easily. If I hadn't of trusted Hiro back then, I wouldn't be in this position now. It hurt that in reality I was all alone, those who warned me of Hiro's violent nature I'd dropped years ago. Why did I do that?All I could do now was cry out for help even-though I knew that there was no one there.

I guess this is my life now.


End file.
